


Volcanoes

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [28]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Wheeler that Nichols cannot help but notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cool' challenge

There were numerous quirks Zach noticed about Megan.

Like how she always hated when people spelled her name with an ‘h’. Or how she always chased a package of soda crackers with sparkling mineral water when her morning sickness acted up. Or how she hated when he tried to help her out of her coat.

But, the one thing he noticed was how her temper reminded him of a volcano. Violent when it erupted, tapering in the middle to a slow burn, before cooling in the end.

He smiles to himself.

“What’s so funny?” she asks.

“I was just thinking,” he replies.

“About?” she prompts.

He smirks. “Volcanoes.”


End file.
